The Real WonderLand
by The Sea and Sky
Summary: What happens when you found out that Alice lied about Wonderland and what happens when someone travels there? Read and Review.


Chapter 1.

Alice returned from Wonderland for her second time, the first was through a rabbit hole the sec was through the looking-glass. She told her adventures to Lewis Caroll who together wrote The adventures of Alice in Wonderland and Through the Looking Glass. The books became famous all over the world, but there was a problem. When Alice told her horrific tale to Caroll they choose to write a friendly version and an adult version. They only published the one everyone knows and loves. Alice was afraid someone would find the truth about wonderland so she hid the manuscript for the adult version book and hid it inside her copy of the book. Alice in Wonderland has become movies, TV shows and even a musical. No one has ever learned the truth until now

I had bought and original copy of the book online. Once I received the book, I found not the book, but the manuscript for the other book. I read just the few paragraphs. In these paragraphs was the location of the rabbit hole. I decided to see if I could find Wonderland.I bought a ticket to London packed my bags and flew to London England. If you were wondering who I am, I'm the author, Minerva. I got on the plane at the Lax airport. This was going to be a long flight so I read the rest of the manuscript on the flight over. I fell asleep about half way through the flight. I woke from my slumber to find we were landing in the London Airport. I took my carry on bags and headed out of the airport and into a taxi cab. I had researched Alice, and Lewis Caroll so I found the manor at which Alice had lived. I paid the taxi driver and walked into the manor. It was a museum now, but still. I found out so great info though. The manor in which she lived when they were writing the book was else where and gone.

I took my leave to do some more research on the matter. My research led me to a field next to some woods. I looked around once I got out of another taxi with a black back pack on, if Alice had fallen down a hole in would be here. I walked closer to the woods to find a small creek. It might have been the same creek from in the manuscript. I pretended I was Alice walking the up the creek and into the woods. I stopped and looked around for a rabbit hole. I walked along a path the looked forgotten. I followed it to a patch of trees. They were in a circle.. I went onto my hands and knees and looked at a tree. I was on a ledge in a way. I crawled closer to see a cave type place. I took my pack off and fished out a flash light and looked inside. The cave wasn't to far in maybe about 5 ft and I looked down. A giant hole about 4 ft by 5 ft. I pick up a rock and dropped it down. I bend my head down to hear in land, to my surprise it didn't land. I decided to go down the hole. I took a long rope about 10 yards long.I tied one end to the tree trunk and dropped the rest in the hole. I took a breath, put on a head light, put on some gloves and began to climb down the hole. It was a long way down, so I hummed every so often I would look up. I looked up once and I couldn't even see the light. I found my self at the end of the rope. I didn't know how much further down it went but I was to far to just stop. I let go of the rope and dropped out 5ft down then thud. I had landed.

Chapter 2.

Where I had landed I hadn't a clue. I looked around, to see myself in an old hall way covered with dust and spider webs. The smell of blood was thick in the air as if an army of rats had slaughtered and died. I covered my nose and mouth trying not to cough of the smell was to great. Turning around, I looked up to see nothing but the small dark tunnel in which I had fallen from. I started to rummage through my backpack trying to find a I found it I quickly turned it on and started to walk down the hall swapping at the cobwebs. I hear a loud crunch, I quickly looked down to see I had stepped on a human skull or was it an animal. I looked different from the skulls I had seen before in my other studies. I shuttered but continued on for I couldn't get out the way I came unless I climbed but it would be dangerous if I fell again. I slowly made my way down the hall every so often turning around. I keep hearing drip, drip, crunch, drip, drip. It echoed through my mind over and over. I heard foot steps coming from behind me. My heart started to race as I quickly hid behind a huge marble wall I found. I peek out to see, something drenched in blood.

A man with long rabbit ears wearing and all white battle suit that was drenched in blood. He held a giant watch the looked like the hands could become knifes. I looked at his face and was horrified. His eyes were red as the reddest ruby, I'd ever seen. The ends of his mouth curled into an evil smirk as he briskly walked down the hall. He didn't notice me at all but stopped once turning to look at the watch. After a bit of hearing drip, drip, drip, and nothing more I started back down the hall. Didi I really just see that, was that the real White Rabbit or was that just a man with rabbit ears. I took and breath and quickly followed him even though my gut told me not to.

Chapter 3.

The man started to ran faster and faster. I tried my best to keep up but he got away. I sighed to myself, why. I shook my head then turned around. There was silence and not to good kind. It was way to quiet. I started down the tunnel like hallway now it was getting smaller and smaller. I got on my heads and knees and crawled my way to a door. I opened it and went through to find a room filled with doors as red as red blood all except one door. IT was th color of night a rich black with grey trim. I stood up and dusted myself off and screamed then covered my mouth. It was just a bug. I stepped on it and panted. Why was I so scared, I had been on many adventures before this one should have been a snap. I sighed and tried to open each door every time I touched the door knob there was either a moan scream or blood dripped from the key hole. I looked at the door from which I came, it was gone. I started to panic.

I took a breath and walk to the black door and touched the knob, nothing happened. I turned it was locked. I sighed and leaned against the wall and it moved. I turned to see a lever and a rumbling started. I looked down as my feet felt wet. They were soaked with water. I opened the pack and dug for the book. In the version meant for adult I read.

" if you have made it to the rooms with blood soaked doors you are in great danger if you lean on any walls. each door holds back water and if thy open you shall drown." I looked at the doors. One by one they opened.

"The only way out was to open th black door and continue to Wonderland, but the key is hidden in the room. Th problem is, that I didn't find it until I was about till die." Alice hadn't been that helpful so I looked around quickly. The key was found only before she drowned so I closed me eyes then opened them and I was under water. The key was the trim on the door. I swam to the surface in which was at the top of the door. I took a breath and swam down grabbed the trimming key and oped the door. The water rushed out of the room as well as myself I held on to my pack and closed my eyes. I opened them and I was in a hallway like the other one but it had torches burning and no dust nor cobwebs. I sighed and continued to walk down the hallway to find a way out.

Chapter 4.

I slowly crept down the hall never knowing what was to come. This was all so strange. Alice must have been scared stiff, but I wondered did she follow the white rabbit or did she simply fall down the hole. The hall started to get lighter and lighter. I felt a light breeze on the nape of my neck. It got to be so bright I squinted. I stopped to put the flashlight I had used back into my pack and continued down the hall. My mind wondered how a little girl would find this place so full of gore and darkness. I stopped walking and turned to see that the hall was no longer there but just darkness. I looked forwards to see a garden well a dead garden. The flowers that once lived were now dead. The roses or what use to be roses were now just thorny bushes. The grass reached high into the sky. It was taller than me but being five foot a lot of things were taller than myself. I sighed and started to walk once more than stopped after looking down. There was a trail of fresh blood, the man with the rabbit ears must have come this way.

I opened my pack once again and pulled out the manuscript. The Garden, was the chapter in which I read over. It told of man eating plants like in horror films I closed the book and pulled it away then started to follow the trail of blood. I moved slowly and carefully not touching any thing but the ground or my pack. I turned around slowly having heard something or someone move. I wanted to scream but I couldn't. I saw a plants walking on two legs. They each had red glowing eyes and razor-sharp teeth. They didn't even notice me. I watched them closely trying not to make any noise bt I took one step back onto a twig and it snapped. The plants all turned to face me. They walked over slowly wondering who I was and why I was here. Their pace slowed to a stop when someone spoke. " Who are you?"

Chapter 5.

It was a Caterpillar. He stood about 7ft tall with four legs off the ground. He was a dark almost black blue with deep black eyes that were more like dots. He had greenish black spots down his looked into my brown eyes and smirked.

" Alice?" he asked slowly crawling over. " is it you?' I looked at him, why would he think I was Alice, did she say she would come back to Wonderland I needed to find out. He walked around me slowly then stopping. " You aren't Alice. Who are you?" I didn't know what to say or do? Should I run, I thought to myself then quickly look up at him. " Well, girl split it out who are you and what are you doing here, it isn't safe." I carefully took a step back.

"Um, I'm Minerva and I fell down the hole." I said to him straight out. " well, more like climbed down then fell the last couple feet."

"you mean the rabbit hole? I thought we blocked that entrance, but I knew the rabbit still used it, but I though it was impossible for a human to get in. After what happened last time, oh dear." He lowered himself down to my level and started to pace. "we must get you out of here, did anyone else see you?"

"No, but I think I saw the Rabbit, white battle suit white ears, covered in blood?" I asked.

"that's the one, did he?"

"no." I said. He sighed. " good, he's the queen's right hand rabbit." He froze and looked at the plants then waved his hand shooing them away. He started to walk away from then turned to faced me. " you must get to Madden Hatter." He said. " now miss. come on, we have no time to lose."


End file.
